Since a water service pipe or a gas pipe is buried in the ground, it is difficult to find a leak. In contrast, Patent Document 1 describes that a plurality of pressure sensors are provided to piping and detection results of these pressure sensors are transmitted to a device in a management center. The device of the management center processes the transmitted detection results, thereby detecting a leak point.
Patent Document 2 describes that a plurality of vibration sensors are attached to piping at intervals in the extension direction of the piping, and a leak position is specified based on detection results of the vibration sensors.